Blog użytkownika:HiccstridForeverLove/Nie mam bladego pojecia jak nazwac ten wpis xD
Hej nie wiem jak nazwać ten wpis... ale może się wam spodobać: -Wszystko dzieje się po JWS 1 -Valka mieszka na Berk ROZDZIAŁ 1: Minęły 2 tygodnie, odkąd smoki zamieszkały z wikingami na Berk... Stoick dał arenę swojemu synowi, Czkawce, żeby trenował ze swoimi przyjaciółmi smoki( czyli tak jak w "Jeźdźcy smoków"). Smark jak zawsze podkochiwał się w Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka żartowali sobie z niego, że nie ma szans u Astrid. Śledzik był szczęśliwy ze szczęścia swoich przyjaciół, w końcu to dzięki niemu Czkawka i Astrid są razem. Astrid pewnego dnia chciała coś powiedzieć. ASTRID: Czkawka... bo jest sprawa. CZKAWKA: No??? ASTRID: Bo ja muszę wyjechać... SZPADKA: Ty sobie żartujesz!? ASTRID: Nie... mój wuj chce wyjechać na parę tygodni, bo musi coś załatwić... zostawiłby mnie ale nie ma z kim... SZPADKA: Może jak moi rodzice i twój wuj się zgodzą, to zamieszkasz u mnie do jego powrotu? ŚLEDZIK: Tak, to dobry pomysł... pogadajcie z nim. CZKAWKA: Astrid, nie chcę cię stracić, musimy go przekonać... ASTRID: I przekonamy. Wszyscy poszli przekonać wuja Astrid, który się zgodził bez protestu. ASTRID: Jest, zgodził się (i przytuliła się do chłopaka a ten ja wziął i okręcił wokół swojej własnej osi). SMARK I MIECZYK: Idziemy świętować, czy nie??? Bo nie zamierzamy stać tu jak muły... SZPADKA:Ej, brat, to jasne, że idziemy świętować. I poszli świętować ten dzień, ponieważ Astrid została ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i nie musiała się z nimi rozstawać. Poszli na piknik. Czkawka siedział z Astrid i się przytulali, i szeptali czułe słówka. Szpadka i Mieczyk się bili, jak zawsze, a Smark i Śledzik siedzieli i wymyślali, jak to rozdzielić rodzeństwo. rozdział 2. bedzie później bo papapa pozdrowienia ;) ROZDZIAŁ 2: Następnego dnia, Szpadka obudziła się bardzo wcześnie i poszła do Astrid, z którą zaczęła plotkować o chłopakach. SZPADKA: Jak tam twoje relacje z Czkawką? ASTRID: Szczerze? To nijak... Czkawka nie ma dla mnie czasu i zawsze, ale to zawsze, jak chcę z nim spędzić czas i się pytam, czy możemy gdzieś polecieć, to mówi "Sorry, może później". SZPADKA: Co z niego za debil... jeśli cię kocha, nie powinien tak się zachowywać... a wgl ja chyba wiem, czemu tak cię "zlewa"... ASTRID: Naprawdę? To mów proszę. Nie wiedziały, że Czkawka je podsłuchuje razem z Mieczykiem, Smarkiem i Śledzikiem. SZPADKA: Bo widziałam wczoraj w nocy, razem z Mieczykiem, jak przytulał się do jakiejś dziewczyny, a potem ją pocałował... ASTRID: CO?! To niemożliwe ( mówiła ze łzami w oczach). Natomiast u chłopaków. CZKAWKA: Śledziliście mnie?! MIECZYK: No co, myśleliśmy, że spotkasz się z Astrid. CZKAWKA: Ale ja się z nią nie całowałem, tylko ją przytuliłem, bo to była moja siostra DEBILU! MIECZYK: To lepiej pójdę to wyjaśnić... CZKAWKA: Tak, lepiej będzie, jeśli to pójdziesz wyjaśnić... Po chwili u dziewczyn. Astrid przytulała się do Szpadki i nagle wparował Mieczyk. MIECZYK: Szpadka!!! Ej, gadałem z Czkawką o wczoraj, co widzieliśmy, jak się całował z jakąś laską... pomyliliśmy się... ASTRID: CO?! SZPADKA: Nie rozumiem... MIECZYK: Bo widzicie, to była jego siostra... i on jej nie całował... my sobie to ubzduraliśmy... ASTRID: CO?! Zabije Cię!! Nagle przyszedł Czkawka i zatrzymał dziewczynę przed "zabiciem" Mieczyka. CZKAWKA: Spokojnie Astrid... już... ASTRID: Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że masz siostrę?! CZKAWKA: Nie wiem... tak jakoś... ASTRID: Dobra, nieważne... (usiadła smutna na łóżku... Szpadka i Mieczyk wyszli, po chwili Czkawka usiadł koło niej) CZKAWKA: Ej, co się stało? ASTRID: No bo... nie masz dla mnie czasu... cały czas mnie olewasz... CZKAWKA: Wiem... przepraszam... po prostu pomagałem siostrze ze smokiem, bo przez przypadek wylądowała na naszej wyspie i jej smok złamał skrzydło, więc jak wyzdrowiał, od razu poleciała sobie... dlatego zeszłej nocy przytulałem się do "jakiejś laski". ASTRID: Naprawdę? Po chwili przytuliła go i oczywiście on chwycił delikatnie jej podbródek i powiedział "Oczywiście... tylko Ciebie kocham" i pocałował ją namiętnie. ASTRID: Ja ciebie też kocham (i się przytulili). ROZDZIAŁ 3: Zbliżało się najgorsze święto na świecie (według niego)... jego urodziny, które mają być jutro. Czkawka oczywiście jak co roku leci na smoczą wyspę, by mieć święty spokój od wszystkich ludzi na wyspie... ale teraz był inny problem, bo on urodziny miał w Walentynki, a teraz ma dziewczynę, więc na będzie miał jak się schować przed nią... Dziś są urodziny Czkawki i Walentynki. Czkawka poleciał na smoczą wyspę i miał prezent dla Astrid, bo wiedział że przyleci... otóż był to pierścionek... zaręczynowy... w końcu mieli po 20 lat... CZKAWKA: Jak myślisz mordko? Zgodzi się ? Szczerbatek zrobił minę "skąd mam wiedzieć?". Natomiast na Berk: ASTRID: Śledzik! ŚLEDZIK: Co? ASTRID: Widziałeś może Czkawkę??? ŚLEDZIK: Nie... ale wiem, czemu się chowa... bo dziś są jego urodziny!! A on nienawidzi tego dnia... ASTRID: Wiem... a tak w ogóle są też walentynki (wzięła do ręki topór i spojrzała na niego, jakby mówiła "Albo mi powiesz, gdzie on jest, albo...." ŚLEDZIK: Dobra, wiem!! Poleciał na Smoczą Wyspę!!! ASTRID: Dzięki!! Szybko wskoczyła na Wichurę i poleciała na Smoczą Wyspę... ASTRID: Czkawka! Wszystkiego Najlepszego !!! CZKAWKA: Nie dobijaj mnie... Astrid... bo ja ten... chciałem wiedzieć... no czy ten... czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na świecie i wyjdziesz za mnie? (spytał lekko zdenerwowany) Astrid popatrzyła na niego i krzyknęła" Tak oczywiście że tak" i go pocałowała... pocałunek był coraz bardziej namiętny... nagle... MIECZYK,SMARK,SZPADKA,ŚLEDZIK: Gratulujemy wam!!!!!!!!!!!! ASTRID: Czy wy nigdy nie możecie pozwolić nam choć przez chwile być samym??? MIECZYK: Nie to niemożliwe... ROZDZIAŁ 4: Minęły 2 tygodnie od zaręczyn Czkawki i Astrid. Czkawka został wodzem i był mały problem... ponieważ zaniedbywał swoją ukochaną... oczywiście, że jak ona szła spać, on kładł się koło niej, ale kiedy wstawał mówił cześć i wychodził... Dziewczyna była przez to smutna, bo nie wiedziała, czy ma powoli ogarniać wszystko na ślub czy nie... Pewnego dnia nie wytrzymała i... ASTRID: Czkawka... CZKAWKA: Wybacz, ale śpieszę się... ASTRID: Ty cały czas się śpieszysz... nawet 5 minut nie znajdziesz dla mnie... Podszedł do niej, objął ją i powiedział " POWIEDZIAŁBYM CI, CZEMU NIE MAM DLA CIEBIE CZASU... ALE ZEPSUŁBYM NIESPODZIANKĘ". Dziewczyna powiedziała, że dobrze, ale jutro spędza z nią cały dzień... chłopak się zgodził... Następnego dnia. Pierwszy obudził się Czkawka zobaczył że jego ukochana śpi jeszcze z głową na jego piersi. Postanowił jej nie budzić. Dziewczyna obudziła się po chwili i pocałowała go, a ten oddał jej tym samym. 5 MINUT PÓŹNIEJ CZKAWKA: Chodź, przygotowałem niespodziankę dla Ciebie. ASTRID: No dobrze... Poszli. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała... Widziała piękna łąkę i jezioro, oraz pięknie udekorowane drzewa... Wszystko było udekorowane bardzo romantycznie... ASTRID: Po co to wszystko? CZKAWKA: To jest za to, że tak cię zaniedbywałem (mówiąc to przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował ją). ASTRID: Jesteś kochany (dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego). Mijały dni i tygodnie... aż w końcu nadszedł ten wymarzony dzień... dzień ślubu Astrid i Czkawki. Oczywiście para powiedziała sobie "TAK" i wszyscy balowali do białego rana... Smark i Mieczyk byli pijani... Szpadka tańczyła całą noc z Eretem, a Śledzik wyrwał jakąś laskę (Wiem, dziwne). Astrid i Czkawka tańczyli cały czas i żyli razem tą piękną chwilą... Oczywiście ich będzie więcej... THE END Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone